ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag
by mijogeku
Summary: ein kleiner One-Shot über den Tag vor Harrys Geburt


Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag

Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag? Nein, denn heute sollte etwas geschehen, das die Welt für immer verändern sollte.

Nur was ist geschehen?

Um diese Frage zu beantworten, reisen wir zurück an das Datum, an dem sich die Räder des Schicksals zu drehen begannen.

Wir schreiben den 30. Juli 1980. Es war ein friedlicher Morgen, die Vögel zwitscherten, und vereinzelt hörte man Kinder auf ihrem Weg zur Schule lachen. Man konnte sogar zuhören, wie die Kinder einander Witze erzählten, das heißt, vorausgesetzt, man konnte Französisch sprechen, denn wir befinden uns in Frankreich, genauer gesagt im Norden in einer kleinen Küstenstadt.

Hier machten James und Lily Potter gerade mit ihren besten Freunden Sirius Black und Remus Lupin Urlaub. Mrs Potter war hochschwanger; bald sollte ihr erstes Kind das Licht der Welt erblicken, doch bis dahin wollten sie noch ein paar ruhige Tage genießen. Deshalb hatte auch ihr Mann James vorgeschlagen, doch ein paar Tage eine Auszeit zu nehmen und, mit Hilfe eines kurzzeitigen Tapetenwechsels, von der Kriegsfront zu entfliehen. Denn leider war die Situation bei ihnen zu Hause nicht ganz so friedlich, wie die Welt an diesem Morgen ihren Anschein hatte. In England herrschte Krieg; ein Tyrann wollte die Herrschaft, und sie alle waren in einer geheimen Untergrundorganisation, die versuchte, dem Terror Einhalt zu gebieten, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Nun zurück zu dieser. Wie bereits erwähnt, der Tag begann friedlich und alle träumten in ihren Betten.

Doch nicht mehr lange, denn ein Schrei weckte die Bewohner des kleinen Ferienhauses. Sofort war James Potter hellwach, es könnte ja seine Frau ihn so unsanft geweckt haben, da ihr kleiner Sprössling es etwas eilig hatte, ihn zu sehen. Doch Lily hatte nicht geschrien, denn sie sah ebenso verwirrt aus, wie ihr Mann.

Nachdem James dies realisiert hatte (er war noch etwas verschlafen), sprang er auf, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, und sprintete ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch schon die Ursache des Lärms zu entdecken war. Dort, auf einer Schlafcouch, lag ein pitschnasser Remus, und ein schallend lachender Sirius stand daneben.

„Was sollte das denn?" rief Remus, der sich nun offensichtlich von seinem Schock wieder erholt hatte, und den Grund dieses freundlichen Weckrufes erfahren wollte.

„Naja, weißt du, ich habe Hunger, und du kannst nun mal am besten von uns was Essbares zubereiten. Naja, außer Lily, natürlich, aber ich bin ein Gentleman und reiße eine Schwangere nicht aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf, deshalb musst du mir halt was machen, und da ich nicht so lange warten wollte, bis du aufgestanden bist, und du auf meine Rufe nicht reagiert hast, dann eben so!"

„Oh man, Tatze, du redest ganz schön wirr, heute morgen!" grüßte James seinen Freund. „Du hättest auch einfach mich fragen können, weißt du?"

„Hätt ich können, aber da dein Fraß ungenießbar ist, und ich nicht mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung ins St. Mungo will, blieb halt nur diese Möglichkeit." Erwiderte Sirius fröhlich.

„Pff, als ob du besser Kochen könntest!"

„Eben! Also, Remus, wie lange willst du mich noch anfunkeln? Ich hab Hunger!"

„Leider steht mir im Moment nicht der Sinn danach, dich zu bedienen, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen!"

„Aber-"

„Hört auf zu streiten! Da ich ja nun wach bin, kann ich auch das Frühstück machen!" Lily kam ins Wohnzimmer, bereits fertig angezogen, und zog nun ihren Zauberstab. „Hier, Remus, nicht das du dich noch erkältest, es ist zwar Juli, aber trotzdem…" Sie trocknete ihn mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs.

„Danke, Lily!"

Einige Zeit später saßen die Freunde beim Frühstück und planten ihren Tag.

„Wie wär´s, wenn wir heute mal einen Schlemmertag machen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ein Schlemmertag? Was ist das?"

„Na ganz einfach, wir arbeiten uns durch alle Restaurants, Cafés, Eisdielen usw. durch, die es hier in der Ecke gibt."

„Wer ist hier Schwanger, Sirius? Man könnte meinen, du müsstest für zwei essen…" lachte Lily.

„Zwei, bist du sicher, das reicht? So viel, wie er jetzt schon verdrückt hat, und dann auch noch dieser Vorschlag, ich glaube, Tatze, du erwartest Vierlinge!"

„Jaja, lästert nur über meinen gesunden Appetit!"

„Jetzt schmoll nicht, du hast es doch gerade zu herausgefordert!"

Als Sirius etwas erwidern wollte, sagte Lily schnell: „Wie wär´s denn, wenn wir heute…"

Doch in diesem Moment kam eine Eule durch das offene Fenster geflogen, und warf Lily einen Brief in den Schoß. Sie las ihn durch, und ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude.

„Alice hat ihr Kind bekommen! Heute Nacht!"

Diese Nachricht löste allgemeine Heiterkeit aus, denn Kinder waren in dieser Zeit des Krieges seltene Glücksmomente, und da sie gut mit Alice und Frank befreundet waren, freuten sie sich umso mehr für die Beiden.

„Ich weiß es, wir gehen ein Geschenk für das Kind kaufen!" schlug Remus vor.

Alle erklärten sich damit bereit, und eine Stunde später schlenderten die Vier durch den kleinen Küstenort, auf der Suche nach einem originellen Geschenk.

Sie suchten und suchten, und als Sirius, zum wiederholten Mal, über Hunger klagte, taten sie ihm den Gefallen, und besetzten auf der Terrasse eines Eiscafés einen Tisch. Die Gruppe diskutierte immer noch, von welcher Art das Geschenk seien sollte; James wollte, da es ein Junge war, ihm Quidditchsachen schenken, mit der Begründung, er könne sie später sicher gebrauchen; Sirius war für einen riesigen Präsentkorb Süßigkeiten mit ein paar Scherzartikeln; Remus wollte ihm unbedingt ein Bilderbuch oder etwas in der Art schenken, und Lily fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wen sie da geheiratet hatte, bzw. mit wem sie da befreundet war. Der einzige, dessen Vorschlag einigermaßen zu gebrauchen war, war, ihrer Meinung nach, Remus. Sie selbst wollte dem Jungen ja lieber einen von diesen putzigen Stramplern mitbringen, vielleicht mit einer Ente oder einem Hasen als Verzierung?

Also suchten sie noch eine weitere Stunde die Geschäfte ab, bis Lily etwas fand, in das sie sich sofort verliebte. Es war eine Kinderuhr mit einem kleinen Löwen als Verzierung, und auf einem Werbeplakat daneben stand, jeder Name könne in die Uhr eingraviert werden. Sie bearbeitete James nun so lange, bis er nachgab, und sie das Geschäft mit einer Uhr verlassen hatten. Sie grinste nun breit, dachte sie doch, dass Alice sich bestimmt über das Geschenk freuen würde. James hatte einen kleinen Kommentar dazu abgelassen, dass es das Symbol Gryffindors auf der Uhr sei, und somit der Kleine ja schon in die richtige Richtung gelenkt werde. Remus und Lily konnten darüber nur die Köpfe schütteln.

Da es mittlerweile Abendessenszeit war, gingen sie in ein Restaurant essen, und danach zurück in ihr Ferienhaus. Sie spielten noch eine Weile ein paar Brettspiele, bis wieder ein Schrei durch das Haus hallte, diesmal jedoch von Lily. Sie war bleich und sie schwitze; man sah sofort, weshalb sie geschrien hatte. Die Freunde halfen ihr, und brachten sie sofort ins Krankenhaus, wo sie um kurz nach Mitternacht ihren Sohn Harry zur Welt brachte.

Alle waren außer sich vor Freude, wegen des neuen Erdenbewohners, und als Remus und Sirius die frischgebackenen Eltern an diesem Morgen besuchten, hatten sie ein Präsent dabei.

Es war eine Uhr mit einem jungen Löwen als Verzierung und dem Namen Harry in Schönschrift eingraviert.

Lily lächelte, besonders, als James sagte: „Jetzt kann ja gar nichts mehr schiefgehen, unser Sohn kommt nach Gryffindor!"

Später, als Lily diesen Tag in ihrem Tagebuch festhielt, bezeichnete sie ihn als „ein ganz gewöhnlicher, ungewöhnlicher Tag!"


End file.
